


Somehow

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hospital was shut down for good after the incident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good ol' fluff. That is all.

The hospital was shut down for good after the incident. It was taped off, locked down, an officer always on patrol in the area to be sure no kids tried to sneak in. It was…a relief to see, honestly. Their hell was over, there was closure even if their nightmares didn’t stop.

Sat in a car parked across the road, the detectives looked on at the abandoned building. Joseph’s arm rested in a sling with a bandage over one eye, Sebastian free of any outward wounds. His fingers tight around the steering wheel, Joseph reclined in the passenger seat. “It’s over.” Joseph muttered.

Sebastian glanced over at him, peeling one hand from the steering wheel to place on Joseph’s shoulder, soothing it down to Joseph’s hand resting in his lap. “Finally.”

The younger detective glanced at Sebastian’s hand then slowly upturned that hand to squeeze Sebastian’s. “Thank you.”

Sebastian nodded, knowing the reason for Joseph’s gratitude. “I wasn’t gonna let you die in there.” his eyes returned to the hospital, a strange feeling of relieved dread swallowing him when the building remained still, not a single soul wandering about. What snapped him out of it was a gentle kiss pressed to his scruffy chin. “Joseph?” he asked, flicking his eyes to his partner, a light pink blooming on Joseph’s pale cheeks.

“It was just a thank you.” he settled back in his seat again.

Sebastian blinked at him, brow furrowing. With little thought put into his action, he leant over, closing the space between them, reaching up with oddly tender fingers under Joseph’s jaw, coaxing the younger man to look at him. Joseph tilted his head, leaning toward Sebastian.

It was awkward for a moment, both of them just inches from connecting. Sebastian eventually cussed then yanked Joseph into the kiss they both wanted. Joseph winced, his arm hitting the armrest of his seat but eventually was too overwhelmed by the euphoria flowing through him to care.

When they did part, Joseph could help a laugh escaping him, Sebastian giving him a worried/confused stare. “What? Am I shit kisser or something?”

“No…no, nothing like that. It’s just…how can you find this attractive?” he asked, gesturing to both his wounds.

Sebastian’s face softened, sighing. “Easily. You’ll heal and under all of that, your still my partner that had my back no matter what.”

Joseph nodded, setting his eyes on his lap. “…Sebastian?”

“What?”

“I take it, since you kissed me, that means you’d like us to be more the friends, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, how the hell is this going to work when we’re still-”

“Fucked up?”

Joseph swallowed. “Yeah.”

Sebastian drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. “Somehow.”

Joseph laid his head on the headrest. “Somehow?”

“Somehow.” he repeated.

Joseph used his good hand to place it on Sebastian’s knee. “I like that answer.”

Sebastian took his hand, kissing the back of it. “Yeah, so do I.”

Their eyes met and this ‘somehow’ was going to be the best answer Sebastian could have given since he couldn’t find the right words besides ‘I love you’.


End file.
